Rafiki (The Lion King Mod Minecraft Version)
WARNING THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS SPOILERS AND THIS ARTICLE IS NOT A FANFICTION OR HUNDRED PROCENT CANON THIS IS A MOD VERSION OF A CHARACTER/MOVIE BASED MOD Rafiki in The Lion King Mod for Minecraft (Based of the movie even if the mod and the movie does not have same canon) by mevans is a quest giver and the author of The book of quests that the player can find in a chest near the portal.Like in the movie Rafiki is a monkey and he likes to joke around. When Scar (in the mod) returns to the Pride Lands he uses a Spell on Simba (The Lion King Mod Version) to trapp him into the stars so That Scar can invade The Pride Lands,Rafiki Finds out how he can make everything good again.When The Player enters The Pride Lands,He or She (depends who The Player is) finds Rafiki`s book Of Quests and The Player`s First quest is to find The tree of life where Rafiki Lives.After The Player finds the tree and he welcomes the player as a gentleman.Then he gives The Player a new quest to give Rafiki a full stack of Hyena bones so that he can make a staff similiar to His.After The Player completes The Quest Rafiki tells him about Scar and his return and that Rafiki needs Help to defeat Scar and Save Simba from the star realm.The Player Accepts Rafiki`s Quest and he goes out to Defeat Scar,After Scar gets Defeated by the Player,Rafiki is happy that Pride Lands is saved from Scar.Then Rafiki brings back Simba with Magical Dust that he made with The Help of The Player. However after that The Player enters The Portal to The Outlands where He or She finds Zira`s Termite Mound and Zira Decides to Trick the player to give her some items by saying that she will not harm The Player (thus/Probably making The Player to think that she will not either invade The Pride Lands) However when The Player gives all the items Zira wants Zira uses The Power to Warp to The Tree Of Life.Rafiki knows that The Player has been tricked by Zira and he Tells The Outlanders what to Say When The Player Returns as his last words wich is: "FInd Timon and Pumbaa,They Know what to do" After He has been removed by The Outlanders.The Player decides to avenge him by giving Timon and Pumbaa all the things they need to create a bomb with pumbaa`s "gas" The Player activates The Bomb at The Tree Of Life and the Outlanders gets scared and The Tree Of Life Returns back to normal and Rafiki is/was still alive and he has also returned and he says: "Ohohoho old Rafiki was not gone forever but you have made this place stinky haven`t you?" Then Rafiki says that The Player has a chance to put things right by defeating Zira and after that Rafiki`s duty to bring back peace to The Pride Lands is finished Powers and Skills * Spells * opening portals Category:Male Category:Animals